PS , I Still Love You
by Degrassigurlondeck16
Summary: If you guy's read my story Once a love always a love, it's deleted. Some people have smart stuff to say to me. Hope you love this. Takes place after Sean left for the Army. Of course Major Semma. Also Janny and Jashely. Jimmy and Ashely. R&R.
1. It begins

"Uhhhhh!" Emma threw another paper ball into the trash. "Why is it so hard to write a letter!?!" Emma yelled at her self. It started being like this since Sean left. "Why did he have to leave?" Emma cried to herself. "Em." Manny her best-friend since forever came downstairs to their room. Immediately Emma wiped her eyes. "Come on miss mopy , let's have some fun." Fun, Emma thought to herself, she hasn't have fun since Sean lefted. "I'll, it's so dark in here." Manny said opening the blinds trying to cheer Emma up. "Manny I don't think I wanna go anywhere." Emma said practically yelling at Manny. "You used to love fun when Sean was here, remember that?" Manny said leaving their room. She remembered like it was yesterday.

* * *

Flash Back

_"Sean!!! Emma said screaming his name. 'Put me down, (giggle) Please?" Sean then put Emma down on the ground. "So which dress would you like on me?" Emma said putting up two dresses. One dress was red a stopped at her knees, it also have a little cleavage popping on her chest area. The second dress was an elegant beautiful dress, it was pop out yellow and it was an extra small that means it would be tight on her. It also have diamonds around the rims of the dress. It was really short too, and it show half of her back. " Tell me why again am I doing this?" Sean said looking at the dresses, he really liked the yellow one. " Because you love me, and the homecoming is right around the corner". " True, and True." Sean said agreeing with Emma. "Try on the yellow, I think it would be easier for me to take off". Sean said smirking and eyeing Emma up and down. " Perv." Emma said while entering the small dressing room. " Emma, are you done yet?!?!" Sean asked being impatience. "Yep, do you like it?" Emma said stepping out of the dressing room. " I don't like it." Sean said in a serious tone. Emma mouth formed into a frown. " Well- Emma began to talk but Sean shut her up with a romantic kiss on her lips. Emma mouth now formed into a smile. "I love it". Sean then finished his sentence. " Good, cause you're buying it." Emma said stepping back in the dressing room. " Oh, no I'm not." Sean got in the dressing with Emma. Sean then began to unzip the back of her dress. "Sean! Emma said whispering, since they're were other people in the dressing room. "I told you it would be easier to take off." "And, it would be easier to put back on." Emma said zipping it back up . " Come on Em, I want to have fun, you got something against that?" " No, it's just- we'll finish this at **your** house. " Good." Sean said kissing Emma once more before going back outside of the small dressing room. _

_End of flash back_

She wish that he can just touch her just once again.Emma wiped off a tear that slid down her face. "You know what, I'm going to go out with my best friend and have the time of my life." Emma said to herself. " Manny, do you know any good parties, and cute boys I want to party tonight!" Emma said so excitedly. " Yes!, I knew you would give in." Manny said almost squeezing Emma.


	2. Take My Sorrow's Away

Take my sorrow's away 

"Come on in ladies." A cute brown haired boy said. Emma had a really bad feeling about this party. What kind of party is it? Oh yeah Manny said a college party. Great! Emma thought.  
Everywhere there's girls drinking, dancing, making out with a boy, or getting high. It reminded Emma of the ravine. Emma laughed at the last remark she just said. " Emma, what you laughing about?" Manny asked as she got a drink, instead of her drinking it she gave it to Emma. " No , no I can't." Emma pushed the drink away from her. " Come on Em." " Just one." But little did Emma know she wasn't going to take one drink, she would take all. "Where are we going?" Emma asked some boy she been dancing with for hours. " Just upstairs. "But i don't want to leave My friend.(Emma then pointed to Manny.) "Her's name's Manny." "Look, at her i don't think she'd be lonley." He was right Manny had a whole group of boys in front of her. Why wouldn't she Emma thought, she was so beautiful. Manny had one boy who caught her attention.Jay!!! What was he doing here. ' You coming?" The boy snapped Emma out of her thoughts. " Yeah, let's get going upstairs." The headed upstairs to what seems like a boy's room."I really think you're beautiful, i would say sexy, but you will get mad." 'aW, You're really sweet." Emma said twirling her hair, and getting in a comfortable postion. Just then Emma had a flash back.

" You look goregous tonight, Em are you alright?" Sean asked concered for his girlfriend. " Never been better sexy man." Emma said twirling her hair and looking in the mirror.

End of flash back( BTW: THAT FLASH BACK WAS IN ROCK THIS TOWN)

" So do you got a boyfriend i should know of?" The boy asked. Does she? I mean Sean's gone and he didn't even write her a letter." Um, no i don't have a boyfriend. "Graet, that means it's just me and you." The boy went down to Emma on the bed and started kissing her. Why am i feeling so gulity, Sean wasn't here anyways, so it doesn't matter.

The next day: "Where am i?" Emma thought. She looked around the room, it was the same room she was in the room before. " Good morning sunshine." The boy she still didn't know name said. " Morning, um what's your name?" Emma finally asked. It was like fucking supsense, she didn't know his name. "It's Dean." " I.. i gotta go bye. Emma said taking the sheet on the bed and wraping it around her naked body. Emma got changed went to get a cab. She decided to call Manny.

" Hello." Manny said in a bit tiredly voice. " Manny, it's Emma where are you?" " Shouldn't i be asking you that question?" Manny chanllage back at Emma.  
" Look, i'm outside that house, remeber the one the party was hosted at?"

" Yeah , how could i forget, wait did you have sex with that cute guy i saw you with?" Emma sighed." Manny i'll go threw details later, can you pick me up or i can take a cab?"

" Yeah, i'm coming. Bye. Emma hang up.What was she supposed to do. " I'm so screwed!" Ema said kicking a nearby trashcan.

( Thank you all for the reviews, thanks to Janny 4 ever, and lagunaprincess you guys are the best. Keep the reviews comin!)


	3. Sean's BackFor Good

"Boys give me 50 push ups, now."If you all want to go to the real army, and not this basic training shit, then work your asses off!" The cheif commander said. "Not again." Sean mumbled under his breath, it was the same damn routine everyday. Wake up, take a shower, brush teeth,and do push ups, and other shit everyday. " What did you say Mr. Cameron?Is something wrong with'ca head cause you ani't talking to me like that!" " Sir , i didn't say nothing Sir." Sean said putting up his hand to his forehand.(Emma finally sent him a videotape. Sorry that i forgot to tell you all.)"Cameron, i want you to do 100 push ups, now, what you waiting for?" " Yes Sir." Sean said starting to do pushups. Why was he here anyways. He left the love of life.God it's so hard. He loves Emma so much,she's the only reason why he did this.She probablly hates me, or she's probally with some other man. Sean's anger started flaring.I'll kill any man who did anything while he was gone.After Sean was finished doing pushups he decided to take a shower. As he was combing his hair,he heard boys chanting on. " Whoot whoot take it off! Some boy said."I wish she was in my bed tonight!" Chad one of his friend said. He also heard some boy whistle."What's going on guys?" Sean asked one of the men who were cheering on. "Hot blonde taking off her clothes, for some guy named Sean." That's all he had to say for Sean to go up to the television, and shut it off."Boo, man we were watching that!" Some random dude said." Shut the fuck up!You guy's have no repsect that...that was my girlfriend!" Sean said stumbling over his words. He would never thought Emma would do such a thing.

"She hot! Why would you ever leave that!" He said pointing to the black and white screen, that once before had Emma on it."One more word from you,I'm going to kick your ass." Sean said stepping in his face. He couldn't be here, not anymore.

"I'm leaving." Those were Sean's last words before he lefted. He got his ticket to go back to Toronto. He was pacing back in forth till the woman behind the counter siad he may enter the door. What if she moved on, what if she hated his guts, what if-"Sean!" Jimmy and Ashely came up behind him. "What are you doing back so early man?" Jimmy asked. "Well you know, i missed Emma."Sean said wiping a tear from his face. "I bet she misses you too, i saw her at the post office, i think she wrote you a letter." Ashely said unsure if herself.

"Well, i gotta get headed, so where are you guy's headed anywhere?" Sean asked. He was very curious.

"Toronto, We finished our album in Qubec, just where you were right?"

"Yeah, yea, so i guess were headed the same place right?"

"Yeah, let's go! Both Ashley and Jimmy said at the same time. They shared a passionte kiss.Sean wished he can just kiss Emma like that again.

(EMMA'S HOUSE) "Manny, look i wrote a letter to Sean!" Emma was so happy, she finally did it.  
"And?Didn't you already send one to him one today.?" Manny asked while brushing out her long bruntte hair.

"Yeah, I made a copy see!" Emma said waving the paper in her face.

"Let me read!" Manny said grabbing the paper from Emma.

:_ Dear Sean_

_i miss you, alot. i think about you everyday of the hour. when you come back we have things to talk about. no, know what you probally won't ever come back, i cheated on you. i know you hate me but, i missed you alot,but i had to get over you but i couldn't . do you see what you do to me sean hope cameron? you make me love you, and it hurts. i hope you liked the video, it was meant for you. enough of me how about you? do you miss me like i miss you?so i just want you to know i love you._

_emma._

"That's all, i love you , emma." Manny said looking at Emma. She knew she felt more than that.

"Yeah, that's how i felt."Emma said picking out her outfit. Today she was going to the park, alone to think things over. She decided she was going to wear a yellow sleevesless shirt that had black polkadots. It had a E on one side of her chest in black. She had on her favorite pair of jeans. It was the jeans she wore when her and Sean had their first time. It was a dark jean with yellow lines in the back pockets. s he had her yellow heels. and her hair straight down. she was looking good for only going to the park.

"Wow, you look great." Manny said sizing Emma up and down.

"Alright, what do you want?"Emma asked like Manny was her daughter. Emma knew Manny wanted something.

"Can Jay come over, please em?" Manny said giving her that puppy dog look.

"Fine, I don't care." Emma said. She was defated

"Good, You can come out Babe." Jay then came out under Emma's/Manny's bed.

"Oh, god it's a roach!"Emma said pointing a Jay.

"Hi to you too, GreenPeace." Jay said sizing her up and down. she was looking good.

"I'm out." Emma said watching Manny and Jay kiss on her bed. "Em, wait." Emma turned around to see the guy that she loved since grade 7. Sean Cameron.


	4. I think's it over, for good

"Em, Wait!" Emma turned her head to see the man she loved since grade 7. Sean Cameron.  
'Sean?" Was Emma could say."Wha-What are you doing here?"Emma asked Sean. "Honestly, I came back for you, again." Sean said looking up at Emma. God he missed her. "Sean, don't start.I don't want to go through this!" Emma said sitting on her chair on her porch.

Sean sat next to Emma. He grabbed to reach her arm, but she pulled away.

'Em, i'm sorry okay! I love you you so much! I-I Just don't want to lose you, again." "You never losted me, ever."

Emma said turing around to wipe her tears. Her back was now facing Sean. "Emma turn around." She still didn't turn around."Emma!" "What? God Sean, you'r so diffcult to deal with, you alway's runaway from your problems. I got! I'm your problem Sean! "Emma what are you talking about?" Where was she getting this crazy idea from? " Your not my problem at all." Sean said so sincere. He didn't want to say this wrong. "Then what is it Sean? What is it?" Emma said crossing her arms over her chest. "Love! I'm afarid of Love. I think your going to leave me, everybody tell's me that your too good for me. So i always break your heart before you can break mine." Sean said. He looked at Emma tears were streaminng down her face. He saw the anger in her eyes. 'Man, she's so hot when she's mad.' Sean thought. "Well, Emma said "It's mine turn to break your heart.Bye Sean Cameron!" Emma said picking up her purse and entering back in her house.

"Emma, Emma please just hear me out! I'm in love with you. Please don't leave me, i'm nothing with out you, nothing." Sean said out of breathe. He'd been running to find Emma. "Sean just leave, i need time to think." Emma said shutting her bathroom door in his face. " Em-ma, please!" Sean said banging on the door. "I'm not leaving until you open this door! Please Emma!" Sean said. Tears were falling out from his eye's like a waterfall. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hours later Emma opeaned the door. Sean was still at the door.

" We need to talk." Emma said. Her voice was breaking. She was serious.


End file.
